


████████

by AliceRein, WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Text Icons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: 27 ████████, 120х120, ~10-30kb
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Челлендж





	████████

1 |  2 |  3 |  4 |  5  
---|---|---|---|---  
6 |  7 |  8 |  9 |  10  
11 |  12 |  13 |  14 |  15  
16 |  17 |  18 |  19 |  20  
21 |  22 |  23 |  24 |  25  
26 |  27 |  |  | 


End file.
